


里番家族S01E06：呪われた男后編、 暗い自分の知らない愛

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [6]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题是机翻。CP陈斌X金威廉。里番家族系列设定参看污水厂脑洞，包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	里番家族S01E06：呪われた男后編、 暗い自分の知らない愛

“怎么会这么湿啊？”  
陈斌慢慢脱掉金威廉的裤子，白发大男孩居然还抬起腿，方便他的动作。陈斌本就显得阴郁的表情更多了几分。  
“哪里有湿……”金威廉抱怨说。“喉咙真的好痛……”他自己也伸手到后面摸了摸，然后整个人都僵在那里了。看他的模样，不是因为自己的肉穴开始学会分泌肠液，而是担心自己得了什么古怪不可告人的疾病。  
某种意义上说，这确实是病。陈斌捏着他手感极好的臀肉捏来捏去，肛口溢出的透明液体因为他的这个动作沾满了小半个臀部，又滑又腻。黑发男人手臂使力，把金威廉抱起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，拇指按在穴口往两侧扯，那个还没消肿的红色肉洞被扯得变了形，露出里面的肠肉。  
陈斌咬上金威廉的耳垂。“饿的流口水了。”  
他高挺的鼻尖擦过金威廉的侧脸，犬齿像是在审时度势，预备对穿金威廉的耳垂一样。金威廉下意识摇头：“没有……”  
“怎么会没有。”陈斌放过那块软软的肉，与他拉开点距离，盯着金威廉的眼睛。“因为嘴巴吸了男人的老二，下面就又嫉妒又羡慕的流口水了，对不对？”  
金威廉的穴口收缩一下，陈斌完全感觉得到。  
白发大男孩抱紧了陈斌的脖子，把自己漂亮的脸埋到对方肩膀上。“才不是……”他嘟嘟哝哝的。“因为……就——你、你这样子，我才……”  
乱七八糟的语序和支离破碎的含义没有影响陈斌的理解。他忽然烦躁起来，金威廉是不是脑子有毛病？自己第一次和他做的时候完全是在强奸他，第二次、第三次也差不多，他应该报警吧？就算警方不会受理成年人之间约炮约到变态，至少也会躲开吧？偏偏像是什么愚蠢又圣洁的生物一样，大大咧咧的靠过来。  
好像看到了自己阴暗的现在与毫无光明的未来，发着光和热，过来照耀温暖自己。  
金威廉笨拙地咬着他的嘴唇，小小的舌尖在牙关上叩门。  
让我进去。  
陈斌看到一只小猫咪在关上的门前绕来绕去。  
他想：白痴，你不是要从暴雨的外面走到温暖的屋子里，你要打开的那扇门通往电闪雷鸣的泥泞沼泽，说不定还是披着沼泽皮的地狱。  
但是他张开厚却无情的嘴唇，含住金威廉的舌头，手从金威廉的屁股移到腰上，握着那一把骨头，让他抬起身体，一点点将自己的阴茎吞下去。  
这次完全没有额外润滑，全靠着金威廉自己分泌的体液。最开始，穴口推拒了几下，却更像是欲拒还迎，一收一缩的讨好着龟头，在发现圆钝的顶端不会因为自己的讨好而放弃侵入之后，就改为放松迎接。陈斌从电视两侧装饰用的镜子里看到自己紫黑的阴茎消失在那对小巧的蜜桃一般的苍白臀肉中，有一种碾碎花朵、打烂瓷器的破坏美感。但是金威廉不是脆弱的花朵和易碎的瓷器，他分明鲜活芬芳、精致莹润，却是一朵不败永生的花朵、一只磕不掉边角的瓷樽。  
金威廉体内又热又紧，陈斌一点怜惜都没有的大力操干。  
“呜！”金威廉躲了一下，被按回阴茎上，过多的肠液因为这个动作被挤出来。  
多操一会儿说不定会潮吹，下次干脆用空心道具玩他，看看他能潮吹到什么程度吧。  
陈斌右手拧上他的乳尖，小小一颗的艳粉色软肉，被指头凌虐几下就颤颤巍巍的充血变硬。陈斌用指甲掐着拉扯，然后把它按进乳晕。  
“太、太奇怪了！”金威廉努力调整呼吸。  
陈斌应了一声，说：“你要习惯这种奇怪的感觉。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”陈斌换了个话题。“屁股这么容易就流水，奶头应该也会爽才对。”  
金威廉想要反驳说才没有爽，可是的确很舒服。肠道被无情鞭挞，乳头也被用近乎凌辱的方式掐弄揉捏，他却完全没有被侮辱的感觉。  
“斌哥……”金威廉说。“那边……”  
他不知道自己说的话哪里不对，陈斌的阴茎又大了一圈，本来就堪堪顶着乙状结肠的入口，没有进去，现在他猛力往上一顶，龟头破开肉壁，硬是插了进去。  
“呜——！”  
金威廉大口呼吸。  
“好像操进你的子宫了。”陈斌轻声说。“哎呀，怎么办呢？威廉这么会吸，射在里面的话，说不定会怀孕啊。”  
“不会……”金威廉摇头，他又没有子宫，怎么可能会怀孕。但是出口的话却是：“不会怀孕……不要射进去……就不会——咦？呀——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
被陈斌托着臀部，像是骑马一样的颠簸着起伏，屁股和大腿碰撞发出响声，更糟糕的是穴口咕啾咕啾的声响，肠液被挤出来，顺着大腿往下流，一种从未体验过的古怪情潮正在小腹慢慢堆积。不是将要射精时候下腹发紧，而是一点点叠起来的酸胀，最后到达顶峰。  
“怎么…怎么回事——咕唔……要——”  
金威廉张大嘴巴。  
慢慢堆积的快感一下子爆开，可是他没射精，也没有射精之后倏然的不应。快感的余韵在接下来的几分钟里一直不停翻涌，金威廉的精液像是流出来的，每流出一点，就将他带上另一个小小的高潮。陈斌当然感觉得到，在起初剧烈的痉挛之后，金威廉的身体规律性的收缩，软热的肉壁按摩着仍旧坚硬的老二，似乎想要榨干里面每一滴精华。  
陈斌拍打着金威廉的屁股：“放松。”  
“根本——根本……”根本没有办法啊！  
“别咬这么紧！你是榨汁机吗？”  
陈斌索性把阴茎拔出来，大股肠液从合不拢的穴口溢出，弄湿了他的裤子。  
金威廉抽泣起来：“斌哥，好奇怪……太、太奇怪了——还在…….还在高潮……”  
陈斌看着他茫然无措的脸，眼睛都哭红了，小腹的肌肉都一抽一抽的。他没想过金威廉会是这种体质，原本以为是身体的自我保护，结果天生如此，只不过被自己误打误撞开发出来了吗……这样的话，只要持续一段时间的性爱，他就会变成让男人疯狂的类型吧。  
绝对不行。  
陈斌咽了一下，喉结滚动，做了决定。  
“乖孩子。”陈斌温柔的亲吻着金威廉脸颊，眼睛盯着镜子里的自己，阴沉可怕。“我会帮你处理的。”  
我会处理你的。  
“不用害怕。”  
等你发现问题所在，感到恐惧的时候，已经来不及了。  
“相信我，嗯？”  
金威廉点点头。


End file.
